The present invention relates to corrupt data lane identification and more specifically, but not exclusively, to coordinating spare lane usage between link partners without the use of side-band communication channels.
In some examples, link partners can transmit data from a Hybrid Memory Cube (also referred to herein as HMC). A Hybrid Memory Cube is a Dynamic Random Access memory (DRAM) memory architecture that combines high-speed logic process technology with a stack of through-silicon-via (TSV) bonded memory die. HMC was designed for improved performance and bandwidth, as well as increased power efficiency.